Christopher Perry ¿Halliwell!
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Comienza con la reacción que tiene Leo al volver del Valhalla. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.
1. Chapter 1

**Christopher Perry… ¡Halliwell?**

Al volver del Valhalla Leo agarro a Chris para golpearlo, lo zamarreo un poco y cuando lo iba a golpear vio el miedo en los ojos del chico, si un chico por primera vez veía que era solo un chico y de manera instintiva y sin saber porque ni lo tiro sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a azotar el trasero del muchacho.

"Leo, para para" grito Chris

"no" y le pegaba con más fuerza, Chris trataba de escapar pero Leo no se lo permitía.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"basta Chris deja de moverte"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"deja de pegarme" grito Chris de vuelta

"deja de moverte, no voy a dejar de pegarte hasta que aprendas la lección" y comenzó a pegarle con más fuerza.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no Leo, para solo para" dijo comenzando a llorar

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"como conseguiste los medallones"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Leo tu no haces eso, tu no les pegas a tus hijos"

"¿Hijos?" pregunto Phoebe

"Wyatt" dijo Chris llorando

"Y como sabes eso" dijo dándole una palmada particularmente fuerte

"lo sé, conocía a Wyatt" aun no alcanzaba a comprender como había girado la conversación en ese sentido y sobre todo que casi había derramado su secreto al estar en esa posición. "Leo déjame por favor" rogo

Leo le dio seis palmadas más y a pesar de sus protestas lo sentó en su regazo y le acaricio la espalda hasta que Chris se calmo, las hermanas para darles privacidad habían abandonado la sala

"ya paso pequeño"

"ya puedo salir"

"si pero toma asiento" le ordeno.

"no lo vuelvas a hacer, no soy un niño"

"¿qué edad tienes?"

"22" mintió

"quieres volver a mi regazo"

"casi 20"

"a que te refieres con casi"

"cumplí 18 el día que viaje"

"eso no es casi 20"

"y a ti que te importa" le grito furioso

"creo que no llegaremos a ninguna parte con esa actitud así que te diré, de ahora en adelante si te portas mal yo castigare tu trasero"

"Leo no puedes hacer eso"

"Christopher solo te estoy avisando"

"pero…" fue interrumpido por Leo

"ahora al rincón y luego a tu pieza el resto del día"

"pero Leo no soy un niño" dijo haciendo pucheros

"rapidito 18 minutos en el rincón" dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo al rincón

Chris estaba furioso en el rincón, Leo jamás lo había castigado, claro no tenía tiempo para él y ahora estaba con 18 años parado en un rincón después de haber tenido palmadas.

Después de los 18 minutos

"Chris ya puedes salir"

"me voy al P3 papá" dijo con sarcasmo y furia

"no, eres menor de edad no puedes estar en P3"

"¿y donde quieres que me quede? ¿En la calle?"

"por supuesto que no, te mudas aquí y habrá reglas Christopher

"no, no lo hare" grito haciendo un berrinche que Leo corto rápidamente con una palmada en poto y lo orbito de una oreja al P3

"recoge lo que quieras llevar" y al soltarlo lo despojo de sus facultades de luz blanca

"Leo que haces"

"estas castigado una semana, recoge y vamos"

Después de orbitar todo a su nueva habitación

"te quedas aquí el resto del día, no sales a menos que yo te llame y si intentas escapar te daré una zurra aun peor que la de antes ¿está claro?"

"si señor" sin poderes no tenía ninguna posibilidad de desobedecer y aparte solo quería acostarte y llorar, aun le dolía mucho su trasero, así que espero que Leo saliera y se tiro en la cama.

Chris daba las gracias que lo hubiesen encerrado el resto del día porque no sabía cómo volver a mirar a Leo y a las hermanas, que iba a hacer, tenía que salir de aquí, no podía someterse a Leo, el nunca le obedecería… pero esperaría un ratito aun estaba muy adolorido.

En la sala

"Leo ¿Cómo has podido pegarle?" le reclamo Phoebe

"se lo merecía, me mando 3 meses al Valhalla y muchas otras cosas"

"no es un niño"

"tiene apenas 18"

"18 ups" interrumpió Paige

"¿Qué?"

"viviendo en el P3, tomando cerveza entre otras cosas que un niño no hace" dijo Phoebe al ver el punto de su hermana

"Pero Leo no puedes pegarle no es tu hijo"

"lo necesitaba"

"si" dijo Phoebe haciendo un gesto para que Leo continuara.

"no me preguntes que o porque, pero cuando lo vi a los ojos supe lo que tenía que hacer"

Mientras en la habitación Chris salto por la ventana y se fue al P3, cuando llego tomo una cerveza y luego otra y así hasta no recordar porque estaba haciendo eso, pero aun así decidió pasar a algo más fuerte así que siguió con tequila y comenzó a jugar "yo nunca"

"bueno Chris juguemos 'yo nunca he tenido un padre que me quiera'" y bebió "yo nunca… que rayos" dijo agarrando derechamente la botella, cuando vio orbitar a Leo "que haces aquí" dijo sin soltar a su nueva amiga.

"vamos a casa" dijo orbitándolo

Con el viaje Leo tuvo que llevar a Chris directo al baño para que vomitara

"ya paso pequeño" decía Leo mientras le acariciaba la espalda

"duele, duele mucho papi" Leo no le dio importancia a la confesión porque creyó que Chris estaba delirando.

"tranquilo Chris ya pasara"

Después de un rato Chris se durmió en los brazos de Leo, este lo acostó, puso alarmas anti demonios y le traba las ventanas con magia, después de asegurarse que el chico estaba bien se reunió con Phoebe y Paige para planear como rescatar a Piper, cuando estuvo todo listo las hermanas fueron al rescate y Leo se quedo al lado de Chris hasta que este despertó.

"¿Cómo dormiste?"

"me duele la cabeza"

"se llama resaca Christopher"

"no me gusta que me llames Christopher, mamá lo hacía cuando estaba en problemas" se quejo

"Pero estas en problemas Christopher, recuerdas lo que te dije en la tarde"

"Leo no puedes ser serio"

"lo soy, cuando se te pase la resaca ya sabes"

"Leo al menos podrías darme algo… ya sabes me duele la cabeza"

"Joven usted hizo la cama acuéstese"

"me gustabas mas cuando no te importaba"

"me gustabas mas cuando no te comportabas como un adolecente rebelde"

"Me voy a dormir ya puedes irte"

"no, acuéstate" dijo indicándole la cama espero que Chris se acostar boca abajo por supuesto y luego le hizo cariño en la espalda hasta que se durmió.

Cuando llegaron las tres hermanas Leo orbito a su encuentro

"Piper lo siento tanto"

"me quitaste mis sentimientos"

"era para ayudarte pero Chris me envió al Valhalla"

"no es escusa Leo"

"lo siento"

"estas seguro que fue Chris"

"si"

"CHRIS… CHRIS" pero nadie respondió "CHRISTOPHER"

"Piper está durmiendo"

"Que despierte CHRISTOPHER PERRY!" y para sorpresa de Piper apareció un adolescente en bóxers y sudadera restregándose los ojos medio dormido

"¿Qué hice ahora mamá? papá ya me castigo" dijo haciendo un berrinche, totalmente desorientado en el tiempo y espacio

"¿Mamá?" pregunto Phoebe

"¿Qué?"

"Le dijiste mamá a Piper"

"no, no es cierto" partiendo rápidamente a su nueva habitación y recriminándose por haber salido dormido al encuentro de su madre, todo esto fue interrumpido por la llamada de su padre.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell ven aquí en este instante"

El quería orbitar a cualquier parte, pero su padre se había llevado su capacidad de orbitar por lo que se quedo ahí sin moverse.

"AHORA" grito Piper

Chris podía desobedecer a su padre pero jamás a su madre, pero estaba petrificado y si Piper lo odiaba y si lo hacía volar y si no quería concebirlo, él no podía moverse hasta que sintió una descarga eléctrica en su nalga izquierda… su madre le había pegado

"dije ahora joven"

Chris se sobo el trasero y se dio vuelta con lagrimas en los ojos era oficial su madre lo odiaba, camino tan lentamente como pudo pero cuando llego finalmente al encuentro de su madre, Piper lo abrazo fuertemente, Chris finalmente se quebró y lloro con fuerza habían sido tres largos meses en los que no había podido decirle a su madre que era su hijo y lo mucho que la amaba y cuarto eternos años desde que no había podido abrazarla

"te amo mamá, te extrañe tanto" dijo con un llanto ahogado

"te amo bebe"

"no bebe"

"lo siento" dijo Piper interrumpiéndolo

"Maní soy tu maní" dijo entre sollozos

"te amo maní"

Chris con el llanto y la resaca comenzó a tambalearse, Piper lo ayudo a tomar asiento pero Chris al entrar en contacto con la silla salto.

"¿Qué pasa maní? Fue por la palmada mágica que te di" dijo sintiéndose culpable. Chris pensó que esta era su oportunidad para decirle que si y de esta forma su mamá se replantearía las nalgadas como castigo en el futuro, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca Paige ya había abierto la suya

"No Piper nuestro sobrino tubo una conversación con su padre, en la que la mano de Leo era la que hablaba y Chris contestaba con un auch"

"es cierto maní" Chris no necesito responder pues estaba rojo de la vergüenza "¿por qué Chris?"

"Porque Leo es malo y me golpeo sin razón" Leo sintió tanto dolor, el no había querido intervenir en el momento madre hijo, pero el hecho que Chris lo llamara Leo y no papá o que su hijo no se separa de Piper mientras a él lo evitaba como si fuera una plaga y para empeorar la situación que le dijera que era malo era más de lo que podía soportar, pero tenía que hacerlo y tenía que ser firme por su hijo, de otra manera Chris jamás confiaría en él.

"Christopher no le mientas a tu madre"

"Porque no te vas con los ancianos LEO"

"porque tenemos que hablar y tenemos un castigo pendiente jovencito"

"mami me robo mi capacidad de orbitar" acuso a su padre como un niño pequeño, Piper miro a Leo descolocada

"¿puedes hacer eso?"

"Claro, soy un anciano"

"pero soy medio anciano, no puedes hacerme eso" dijo como un mocoso caprichoso.

"eres mi hijo Christopher y como padre puedo castigarte si te portas mal y podría hacerlo aunque fueses un anciano completo"

"TE ODIO" le grito y partió corriendo a su pieza, sabía que estaba siendo irracional y que en realidad prefería estar con su mamá pero estaba tan enojado con Leo que se creía ese idiota y Piper parecía apoyarlo.

En el comedor

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo Leo

"si" pero fue interrumpida por un apasionado beso de Leo

"es obvio que estaremos juntos en el futuro porque no comenzar ahora"

"te amo Leo"

"y yo a ti, pero tenemos que hablar de Chris"

"Si bueno es evidente que tiene un problema contigo, pero lo solucionaremos"

"pondré todo de mi y hablare con los ancianos para tener un horario de oficina, Piper hare que funcione para todos, no puedo perderte ni a los niños"

"Lo sé Leo confió en ti, encontraremos la forma de que funcione… Leo te puedo preguntar porque le pagaste a Chris" dijo Piper preocupada, pues tal vez eso había empeorado la relación de entre ambos.

"me envió al Valhalla, mato a una valkiria para robarle los colgantes y muchas cosas más… pero lo conversaremos después con más calma, le preguntaremos las razones de sus actos y no aceptaremos la escusa de futuras consecuencias, nuestro hijo carga con demasiado peso sobre sus hombros y es nuestro deber hacerlo no de él"

"Leo estoy tan feliz que sea nuestro bebe" dijo Piper sin saber que Chris los estaba espiando, bueno al menos uno de sus padres lo quería, él sabía que su madre lo amaba "perdón muestro maní" dijo Piper sonriendo

"Yo igual Piper voy a tener otro bebe y estoy tan orgulloso de él" dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y abrazando a su mujer "después de morir creí que jamás tendría una familia cuando nos casamos fue lo máximo que iba a tener y que te podía dar, siempre me sentí culpable de privarte de tener hijos pues sabía que jamás llegarían luego fui bendecido con Wyatt y creí que el milagro no se repetiría y estaba bien yo no merecía más pero ahora Piper el destino me regala otro hijo y mi pequeño valiente arriesga todo para salvar a su familia, no sé que puede haber hecho tan mal en su futuro pero te juro que voy a dedicar todos los días de mi vida a compensar a mi hijo.

Chris no podía creer lo que escuchaba de su padre y sin darse cuenta se encontró abrazado a Leo y llorando aun más fuerte que con Piper su padre lo quería, su padre estaba orgulloso de él, su padre lo quería y con eso nada mas importaba.

"Lo siento, lo siento tanto papá lo siento tanto papi lo siento yo no quería lo siento tanto"

"ya paso bebe papi te tiene ya paso bebe"

"lo siento" y dejo caer todo el dolor y la culpa de haber matado a la Valkiria "yo no quería matarla, pero no tenia opción lo siento, lo siento tanto"

"ya bebe, hablaremos después, se que no tuviste elección, confió en ti chiquito"

Chris lloro hasta quedarse dormido, su padre lo orbito a su dormitorio y luego se dispuso a conversar con Piper, ambos tenían que acordar que hacer con Chris antes que el despertara pues una cosa estaba clara su hijo necesitaba estabilidad, directrices claras, disciplina y amor principalmente mucho amor de su familia y ellos están dispuestos a dárselo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Leo necesitamos respuestas y no creo que las obtengamos de Chris"

"no creo que él sepa las respuestas que necesitamos"

"¿conjuro?"

"conjuro, busca a tus hermanas mientras yo reviso el libro de las sombras" dijo besando a Piper, si como amaba besar a Piper.

Leo con la ayuda de Penny y sus soplidos mágicos el libro de las sombras quedo abierto justo en el hechizo correcto, así que cuando llegaron las hermanas fue solo cosa de recitar.

"_por la herencia Halliwell muéstranos el punto exacto donde perdimos el rumbo, muéstranos cómo podemos salvar el futuro"_ recitaron tres veces y de pronto solo ven la imagen de Gedeón.

_Luego la imagen se amplió más aun y pudieron distinguir la guardería de Wyatt y como él lo secuestró, los intentos de Leo para poder rescatarlo y cuando Piper casi pierde al vida al dar a luz a Chris, también vieron como Leo finalmente encontró a Gedeón y con eso a su hijo y que las últimas palabras de Gedeón fueron una maldición para Leo._

"_hijo por hijo Leo, preferiste a este, perderás al otro" grito con furia mientras apretaba un puño y con eso le borraba todos los recuerdos de Chris, y creando una barrera contra el pequeño Christopher, luego estallo en llamas, Gedeón murió creyendo firmemente que lo hacía por un bien mayor y que de esta manera al menos uno de los chicos no sería tan poderoso ya que carecería del entrenamiento de Leo, jamás pensó que con eso crearía un rechazo, solo quería indiferencia._

_Leo cuando regreso a la mansión con el pequeño Wyatt de inmediato al ver a Chris sufrió un terrible dolor de cabeza que lo arrojo al suelo y cada vez que veía a su hijo era peor, nadie entendía porque pero poco a poco Leo se fue apartando de su familia para no tener contacto con ese chico que le provocaba tanto dolor._

_Las hermanas hicieron todo lo posible para levantar el hechizo (si no tardaron mucho en descubrir que era un hechizo) pero nada resulto, Leo con los años reconoció que finalmente que ese chico tan valiente era su hijo, pero no podía acercarse así que recurrió a Víctor, aunque no se habían visto en años el no podía dejar a su hijo sin un padre, después de contarle todo lo ocurrido de marcho de la mansión ya que era demasiado duro para Chris sentir el rechazo de su padre y ahora que él sabía la verdad era un dolor aun mas grande al ser él el causante de ese dolor._

_Leo siguió viendo a Wyatt y Piper cuando Chris no estaba pero a Wyatt siempre se le escapaba que había salido con papá, Chris después de los seis comenzó a fingir que no le importaba, pero cada noche lloraba con las cartas que sagradamente su padre le dejaba sobre la almohada, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y que pronto estaría con él, si Leo jamás perdió la esperanza de poder revertir la maldición, y poder estar con su hijo._

_Y los días que ya no podía soportar más la lejanía simplemente se acercaba y aguantaba el dolor, Leo jamás se perdió un cumpleaños de su hijo aunque eso significara una semana entera en cama pues cada vez los dolores eran más fuertes, Leo simplemente creía que un día moriría, pero no podía fallarle a su bebe, el lo hacía a diario así que él podría soportar el dolor dos veces al año, si el día del padre tampoco se lo perdía, hasta que Chris un día simplemente se negó a ir con él, diciéndole tú no eres mi padre y corrió a su habitación a llorar, ese día se termino de romper el corazón de toda la familia, y al poco tiempo un demonio les quito a Piper y Chris no tuvo ningún consuelo, ya que su hermano, su pilar, se convirtió en La Fuente y su padre ese día murió al abrazarlo. _

Las hermanas y Leo lloraban desolados, como su hijo había sufrido tanto como su pequeño había perdido todo y como su hijo seguía luchando por su hermano, vieron mas imágenes de su hermano quien aun siendo La Fuente seguía velando por su hermanito, vieron las mil veces que Wyatt lo salvo y vieron como en el futuro seguía haciendo lo imposible para conseguir a su hermano de regreso sano y salvo, si Wyatt era La Fuente, la maldad suprema del futuro, pero no había dejado ni un instante de ser el hermano mayor de Christopher Halliwell.

Mientras lloraban todos abrasados en el libro de las sombras apareció un conjuro.

Después de leer Piper miro al cielo y dijo

"Gracias abuela" sonriendo, si ese era el primer paso para salvar el futuro.

"que dice Piper"

"Es una pócima para evitar que te roben a tu hijo" dijo besándole la mejilla, luego partió a la habitación de Chris.

"que haces mamá" dijo Chris al ver a Piper con una aguja y un frasquito de pociones.

"salvando tu futuro maní" Chris de inmediato le ofreció el dedo para que su madre lo pichara después de tres gotitas Leo cerro la herida, mientras Piper partía por el resto de los ingredientes, dejando a sus muchachos a solas.

"como te sientes tesoro"

Chris miro a Leo contemplando si decir la verdad o no, pues temía que si decía que bien su padre le proporcionara el castigo tan merecido por haberse escapado y haberse emborrachado, pero si mentía era agregar más problemas de los que tenia.

"cansado" dijo finalmente

"sigue durmiendo tesoro" si Chris podía ser el maní de su madre pero sin duda era el tesoro de su padre y justamente era así como le llamaba en cada una de las cartas, pero Chris no se cansaría jamás de escucharlo.

"papá, tengo que ir a investigar"

"no hijo, ya sabemos que fue lo que ocurrió y encontraremos la manera de evitarlo"

"de verdad" dijo con rompiendo en su sollozos incontrolable, esas buenas noticias eran mucho más de lo que podía soportar, él estaba tan cansado, llevaba cuatro años buscando esto, que simplemente colapsó, Leo abrazo a su hijo y lo dejo llorar y llorar, gritar de impotencia y desesperación llorar por todos sus muertos y sin duda llorar y gritar por su hermano, cuanto amaba a su hermano y ahora tendría a su hermano de vuelta.

Fueron horas de un llanto angustioso, Piper termino la poción y fue bendecida por todas las hermana pero podía esperar a dársela a Leo, ahora su maní era más importante, mientras ideo un plan con sus hermanas para atar los poderes de Wyatt adulto y traerlo de vuelta al pasado donde no pudiera seguir haciendo más daño, claro que ella enviaría a sus dos pequeños de vuelta a casa justo antes del cambio para que ninguno tuviera recuerdos de esos días. Una vez que tuvieron listo el hechizo y la poción que se tomaría el bebe Wyatt fue por los tres ingredientes que faltaban tres gotas de sangre se Leo, Chris y el pequeño Wyatt (quien lloro aun más que con las vacunas) después de explicarles el plan y que Chris comprobara el conjuro y que en efecto Wyatt adulto solo vendría al pasado sin poderes procedieron toda la familia a recitar el conjuro.

En el futuro Wyatt estaba destruyendo la central de la resistencia y gritando como un loco por su hermano, los tres meses que Chris estaba desaparecido el reinado de Wyatt se puso aun peor, La Fuente no podía sentir a su hermanito y eso lo hizo pensar lo peor, destruiría lo que fuese necesario hasta dar con su bebe, Christopher era su responsabilidad y él lo encontraría aunque tuviera que destruir el mundo entero, su hermano aparecería.

Y ahí estaba con una bola de energía apuntando a su primo.

"DIME DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO" grito

"NO" grito Parker

"DÍMELO O TE ARRANCARE EL CORAZÓN Y SE LO HARE COMER A TU HERMANA"

"NO" grito Prue "déjalo Wy es tu primo"

"QUIERO A MI HERMANO" grito con furia y desesperación y le lanzo la bola a su prima pero esta se desvaneció en el aire y luego se vio envuelto en una nube y aterrizó en la mansión al frente de su familia, aunque todos vivos y más jóvenes.

Trato de lanzarles bolas de energía pero nada salía de sus manos, estaba tan asustado que se comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo para llegar a un rincón donde no sentirse tan inseguro.

Ver a su hijo tan asustado conmovió a Piper quien se quiso acercar pero solo logro que se hiciera más pequeño en la esquina de la habitación, nadie pensaría que ese chico asustado era La Fuente de todo mal.

"Wy"

"Chris" dijo levantando lo ojos, y al comprobar que era su pequeño se lleno de valor y corrió a su hermano. Chris en un principio se asusto por la reacción de Wyatt pero al ver que solo lo abrasaba se relajo y lo abrazo de vuelta.

"Christopher gracias a Dios estas a salvo, no te imaginas cuanto te he buscado, Christopher cuando no pude sentirte creí que habías muerto" dijo mientras le besaba la frente, "o mi Dios estaba tan asustado" dijo Wyatt rompiendo en llanto jamás se separaría de su hermanito.

"estoy bien Wy" dijo una vez que su hermano se calmo, fue sorprendido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"nunca más me asustes así muchacho" dijo poniendo la misma voz que hacia Leo cada vez que el estaba en problemas.

"auch"

"papá te habría reventado el culo por hacer algo así" le regaño sin aun darse terminar de darse cuenta que estaba en el pasado con sus padres y sin sus poderes.

"lo hizo Wy, lo hizo" dijo finalmente indicando a sus padres.

"Chris ¿dónde estamos?" dijo sonando como un niño pequeño, de pronto recordó que había estado tan asustado antes de encontrar a su hermano.

"en el pasado, en casa con mamá y papá y tu mini tu anda jugando por ahí"

"Mamá de verdad eres tú"

"si mi vida soy yo" dijo abrazando a su hijo, ya habrán momentos para retos y castigos pero ahora su hijo la necesitaba y todo lo demás podría esperar.

"papi"

"si mi bebe" dijo Leo uniéndose el abraso "tesoro ven aquí" dijo estirando el brazo para que Chris se uniera.

Después de mucho rato de estar abrazados Leo se tomo la poción que impediría que le robaran los recuerdos de Chris ya que ahora la sangre de su hijo corre por sus venas y eso era más fuerte que cualquier conjuro o maldición, le explicaron a Wyatt que no tenía más poderes, no hasta que solucionaran el problema y le advirtieron que habría reglas y consecuencias, y que al igual que Chris le estaba esperando un gran castigo pero que todo eso esperaría hasta mañana porque ahora los niños estaban muy agotados y debían descansar.

Piper sonrió cuando escucho a Wyatt ir reclamando

"soy La Fuente de todo mal y estoy siendo enviado a la cama como si tuviera ocho"

"dijiste algo cariño" pidió Piper

"que tengo dieciocho no ocho mamá" El iba a seguir reclamando pero fue callado con una fuerte palmada en el poto.

"estoy subiendo, estoy subiendo papá" mientras se alejaba de Leo

"Christopher también necesitas ayuda"

"no papá"

"avísennos cuando estén listos para meterlos en la cama" dijo Piper.

Ambos hermanos se miraron con incredulidad

"no me miren así aquí Wyatt aun no cumples los dos años así que si los meteré en la cama"

"si mamita" dijo Wy

"buena La Fuente" se burlo Chris haciendo las respectivas comillas con los dedos.

"CHRISTOPHER" lo regaño Leo, aunque era bueno ver a sus hijos interactuar como jóvenes normales.

"si papá… lo siento Wy" dijo mientras apuraba el paso.

Los chicos una vez que estaban en pijamas entraron a la habitación que compartirían, fueron puestos en la cama por sus padres, quienes después de taparlos y darles un beso en la frente a cada uno les apagaron la luz y los dejaron dormir. Piper tuvo que luchar con la tentación de dejar un monitor de bebe como lo hacía con Wyatt bebe.

Al rato de tratar de dormir Wy finalmente renuncio a eso y se paro al dado de la cama de Chris, igual como Chris había hecho una infinidad de veces cada vez que tenía miedo o necesitaba a su hermano, pero hasta ahora jamás había sido al revés.

"¿no puedes dormir?" Wy negó con la cabeza y espero a que su hermano se corriera para meterse a la cama.

"creí que habías muerto" dijo abrasando a su hermano

"voy a cambiarte Wy lo juro"

"lo sé, ya comenzaste"

"¿no te importa no tener tus poderes?"

"ahora solo me importa tenerte a mi lado hermanito y no te dejare, te prometo que estaré del lado que tú quieras, hare lo que quieras pero no puedo perder"

"te quiero Wy" dijo cambiándose de lado para ver a su hermano, pero con ese movimiento reencendió el dolor en sus nalgas al apoyarse en la cama. "auch"

"que te ocurre"

"nada" dijo avergonzado

"Hey bey que tienes"

"papá me dio unas nalgadas" dijo rojo de vergüenza.

"o mi bebe, creí que bromeabas a bajo" dijo abrazando a su hermanito, Wyatt siempre consolaba a su bebe cuando recibía algún castigo.

"y no sé porque me tinca que no será nada comparado con los que nos darán mañana"

Fue el momento de Wyatt estar a avergonzado, o si Wy conocía muy bien a sus padres y sabia que su trasero pagaría sus trasgresiones.

"bueno, no es como que no nos lo merezcamos Christopher… pero no pensemos en eso"

"no puedo dejar de pensar en que mañana La Fuente será azotado como un niño malo"

"Chrissssssssss"


	3. Chapter 3

**Christopher Perry ¿Halliwell! capitulo 3**

La mañana siguiente llego más rápida de lo esperada sobre todo por Wyatt quien si bien se quedo dormido junto a la protección de su hermano despertó a media noche temeroso del castigo de sus padres, pero más que eso era temeroso de que todo sea un sueño y que su familia siga destruida sus padres muerta su hermano desaparecido y sus primos y tías masacrados por el o por sus demonios… pero algo paso fue horrible fue doloroso vio a su hermano retorcerse en a la cama y el no podía hacer anda para consolarlos porque sin darse cuanta se encontró gritando a la vez de dolor las embrujadas y Leo corrieron al escuchar los aullidos de dolor Chris no despertaba pero gritaba por cada uno de sus muertos Wyatt por cada uno de los suyos sentía como si sus manos tuvieran electricidad y que estuviera asesinando a toda su familia nuevamente Chris convulsionaba hasta que ambos llegaron a la muerte de su madre para caer en la inconsciencia trataron de despertarlos con todo pero no fue posible, de pronto abrió un portal eran dos versiones de sus hijos unos jóvenes de la misma edad de sus hijos y otras veinte años mayor, Piper sorprendida al ver a sus hijos de 38 y 40 años al abrazándose a ellos mismos con 18 y 20 años… ella sabía lo que quería decir…

"no volvimos mamá" dijo Chris

"no pudimos… no pertenecíamos a ningún sitio"

"yo tenía que morir" dijo Chris con

"No eso jamás no…" se altero Leo

"no lo hice papá… pero el cambio ya ocurrió cuando se enteraron que pasaría no permitieron que eso ocurriera me salvaste"

"nos salvaron" agrego Wyatt "pero no teníamos donde ir"

"a casa" dijo Phoebe

"se quedaron en casa" dijo el mini Chris que bueno tenía 18 años al lado del de 38 era el mini…

Wyatt adulto no soporto mas i se sentó en la cama y acarició la cabeza de su hermanito, no pudo menos que darse un beso en la frente…

"soy bueno mamá" dijo avergonzado

"siempre lo fuiste amor"

"no cree todo este lio por…"

"no hijo fue culpa de otros… tu nos regalas dos hijos más"

"y nietos maaaaaaa tiene chorro mil" dijo mini Wyatt que a estaba multiplicado por cuatro esto era un desastre, Wyatt bebe miraba y contaba sin comprender nada.

"Wyatt" le pego Chris en la cabeza

"Auchu" se quejo Wy

"Ouch" se quejo Cris porque Christopher le había dado una fuerte nalgada.

"no puedes pegarme" se quejo

"Otra vez con lo mismo mini mi te he tenido más veces sobre mis rodillas que lo que pasas de pie" lo reprendió Christopher

Leo lo miro incrédulo le había fayado de nuevo a su pequeño hijo.

"no es lo que piensan papá es que Christopher paso tanto tiempo castigado que terminó siendo el niñero oficial" Rio el adulto Wyatt, las mejillas de Chris se tiñeron de rojo.

"problema de adaptación de autoridad" dijo Wy

"naaaa, yo creo que le gustaba que le pegaran porque no podía soportar un día sin unas nalgadas y creer que soy igual que él" le saco la lengua.

"solo ténganme paciencia pase por mucho" dijo Chris con lagrimas en los ojos consolándose a su versión inconsciente. "todo va a salir bien Chris todo va a salir bien" el era feliz tenía una familia había tenido que ver como su versión más joven conocía y se enamoraba de Bianca sabia que en cuanto Chrissy terminara el medicina se casarían y el estaba feliz pero él había perdido al amor de su vida él había perdido todo el debió morir como estaba destinado y así lo deseó por años por eso su rebeldía por eso su inconformidad el no pertenecía a ningún tiempo, Wyatt no él no estaba destinado a morir él simplemente decidió no volver, pero ese vacío solo lo había podía llenar a las treinta doce años perdido en el mundo hasta los veinticinco estuvo sobre el regazó de papá a diario y varias veces al día algunas veces a los 25 decidió fingir que todo estaba bien entro a estudiar medicina conoció a su mujer y apago esos sentimientos que lo carcomían hasta que se entero que Hanna estaba embarazada, el simplemente quedo en blanco no dijo nada su hijo… su hijo sufriría como él tampoco tendría cabida en el mucho orbito al puente de San Francisco y decidió cumplir con su destino salto al vacío pero en el último segundo fue rescatado por su hermano que había sentido su dolor, lo orbito a la mansión y lo tiro a la cama de sus padres,

"Diles" le grito, ante la mirada atónita de sus padres.

"déjame Wyatt" grito lloro forcejeo, el no tenia porque darles explicaciones a nadie él era un adulto tenía 30 años peor su padre no lo pensó así Piper contra todo su instinto salió de la recamara con Wyatt, Leo con una falsa seguridad tomo a su hijo lo dejo sobre su regazo y comenzó a pegarle Chris estaba demasiado atontado para poder reaccionar pero lo hizo cuando su padre le bajo la ropa le pego solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que finalmente hecho fura su dolor, lloro tres días enteros día y noche, para solo cuando caía en la inconsciencia y solo dejo de llorar cuando Hanna lo obligo a tocarle el vientre la paliza de su padre limpio el recipiente que lleno el amor de su hijo, una criatura no más grande que un alfiler logro sanar a su padre logro llenar el recipiente que esta noche había quedado vacío, por eso habían vuelto esta noche se llevaron los sentimientos de los hermanos para permitirles seguir adelante sin dolor con Wyatt funciono con Chris no fue así.

Christopher Perry Halliwell hace unos meces volvió a salvar a su hermano hoy el volvía a salvarse a él, después de estar seguro que nada interferiría con el destino de su familia Hanna y sus dos hijos se amor de valor para salvarse a él.

"papá castígame pégame… cuando me porte mal pero… papá debes entender que no puedo hacer otra cosa" se indicaba a sí mismo, solo no permitas que me haga daño, la escuela de medicina tendrá que esperar lo siento no estoy destinado a ir hasta los 25 es donde comienzo mi familia pero papá necesito que me enseñes a sentir porque esta noche se llevaron mi capacidad de sentir, dijo rompiendo en llanto, no sentía nada papá" se aferro a su cuerpo inerte.

"estaré para ti hijo"

Dicho esto desaparecieron sin dar tiempo a siquiera a despedidas.

Solo que todos despertaron en sus respectivas habitaciones menos los hermanitos Wyatt con una sonrisa y Chris con la mirada perdida.


End file.
